Pewdiecry: Incubus Uprising
by vamprav
Summary: Pewdie gets sucked into a videogame. The vilagers chain him to an alter in the woods to await the incubuc. But little does Pewds know Cry is in the game with him and he wants a little satisfaction for his hunger.
1. Prologue: Enter the Clueless Gamer

Pewdiecry: Incubus Uprising

Prologue

"How's it goin' bros? My name is Peeewdiepie. I'm looking at this new game that just came out called…" Pewdie squinted at the text on his screen. The words were slanted and curvy but still somewhat legibal.

"Incubus Uprising. Weird name but hey it looks cool." He finished.

Pewdie pressed play and it gave him two options. The one with the eye on it was locked and wouldn't respond to the mouse. "Okay…. First option then." He said a bit disgruntled.

He clicked and the card flipped over. The screen read 'Downloading personal avatar'. Pewdie frowned. "Well, that is weird. I don't have a personal avatar." He said. The screen turned into a chocolaty brown swirl and a voice spoke up.

"Teleporting player into game." It said in a robotic monotone voice. Pewdie snorted.

"Huh?" Was all he could say before the game sucked him in.


	2. Chapter 1 Incucry

Chapter 1

Incucry

The village bellow my tower feared me, as they should fear a true incubus. I was just toying with them in my spare time to keep me entertained. It wasn't like they really mattered.

If I was stuck in this stupid game I might as well have at least a little bit of fun with it. Today I was going to have my first meal as an incubus and they would provide it for me or else.

I grinned behind my porcelain mask. My consents had gone away the instant the game had sucked me into the terrain. I was free to do whatever suited me until a hunter came along to stop me and then I killed him or her.

Plus I didn't need to do anything. Blood was the only thing that I needed now. Not that I hated human food. It still tasted delicious but I didn't need it and I wanted more.

I wanted a human to serve me and feed me with every fiber of their being. It was the one thing that would fulfill an incubus's life. To have a human that you tied to your own life force and protected for the rest of your life and soon I'd be able to do just that.

Sighing I let my sense of hearing spread outward to envelope the surrounding area. The villagers were in a bit of a scramble to find me a human meal, any human meal. I chuckled wickedly; they were gonna to get it later.

There was a whooshing sound, a loud THUDUMP, and then a shout of pain. Ah, a new player had entered the game. I wondered who it was this time. The tiniest flame of hope blossomed in my chest.

The villagers started to scream for everyone to try and catch him. I chuckled. It was a good idea to feed me an outsider they didn't know or care about.

I had to admit that it was smart of them to do so. I'd let their indiscretion slide, just this once.

The player took off running while swearing in Swedish. I laughed and let my hearing snap back to the immediate area around me. The flame of hope grew inside of me.

The newest player was a Swede. Just like Pewds, how fitting. My first meal was going to sound like my best friend. I got a hard on just thinking about it.

I'd realized I was in love with my friend a few days ago when I killed the last player to show up in this gods cursed game. I'd quenched my thirst on his blood and realized that I'd been imagining all the players that showed up as Felix.

_My _Felix now that his girlfriend had broken up with him.

It had been a weird feeling for me. Then it made sense to me. The restlessness I'd had while in the game. The need to take things apart in pure frustration when I found out that the newest players weren't Pewds.

For a drug addict it would be called withdrawal. I'd found out that for an incubus the word to describe it was neede.

It was pure pent up sexual need. I had discovered that everything was connected to need when you're an incubus. The need for blood, the need to control, the need to kill. Wants can be ignored, needs couldn't. It was a weird but true fact.

I shook my head making my mask slide to the side slightly. I really had to stop thinking about it or I might actually go insane. Partially panicked I grabbed my mask and slid it back into place.

No one but me saw my face. No one could know who I really was.

If Pewds came into this game I'd show him my face, eventually. But right now he wasn't here and I was starving and thirsty. My mask would stay firmly in its proper place until it was time to drain this new player dry. I'd be okay until then.

I turned and walked back into my tower. Now normally I glide into my tower like the (just plain hot) incubus I was. But today I was weak so I ended up stumbling on the top step and barked my shin on the stone entry-way.

"Damn it!" I almost yelled the words. It hurt like hell and this was never the best place to be injured. Alerting the local wildlife to the fact that I was injured really wasn't the best idea in the known universe.

There were a couple of very cranky wild cats in the vicinity, I had somehow managed to piss them the hell off. I had a feeling it had something to do with the fact that I had killed their litter of kits as my first blood meal after I got here and before I found the tower.

"Who am I trying to kid? Myself." I muttered under my breath as I hobbled inside. "I'm gonna die here."


End file.
